CHAPTER 2: BROKEN AND TORN
by Scarlett Everwood
Summary: This is my verison of the book i was not in the creation, nor part of anything that they do ;3
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 2: BROKEN AND TORN.

(ANGELS POV)

I woke up to the sound of lots of movement that morning when i looked it was someone i didn't know he had shorter black hair that didnt cover his eyes "who the hell are you and get out of my room" i nearly screamed "shut up and stay on the bed or else..." "or else what?" i said boldly he chuckled "such a stupid girl let this be your answer he opend his mouth exposing his fangs I gasped slightly freaking out now but I stood up anyways and walked colser "do I look affraid?" "wrong move" he used his vampiric speed and was now looking at my neck and leaning in to bite it fangs still exposed while I could only freeze in place and shake crazily he pushed my head to the side enough so that he could sink his fangs in but once I felt them graze against my neck they instaintly came off and I think he looked at my window or somthing "get your hands off of her D'ablo" my eyes widend in terror and I fell to the ground crying and shakeing I heard someone jump out the window but refused to look in case it was vlad "umm ok what do I do when a girl is spazing out on the ground unable to speak and sobbing uncontrolubly ummm ummm oh I know" I felt him leaning down and saw his finger go to catch my tears then he turned my head and softly kissed me then pulled away 2 minutes later with a large smirk on my face but that didnt last long because he noticed the blood on my neck and drew closer and closer untill he bit in to the pale flesh "ahhh vlad no don't you cant drink my blood it it it...will...kill...me" the last word went silently through his ears as the crimson liquid flowed into his mouth he didn't notice my uncle standing there stareing wide-eyed at him he drank further and his eyes went back to their normal colour he opend them and saw what he was doing and pulled his mouth away "oh crap why the hell did I just do that no I'm supposed to drink from a blood bag not people god I hate myself for what I just did even though it was quite good no vlad stop thinking that her blood was bad oh god shes passed out ok angel I'm sorry here" he slit his finger with a fang and put it to my lips after he opend them he made sure I drank it and once he pulled his finger away I woke up and noticed he had cutt his finger my eyes widend "umm vlad" I said entirely shocked because I could taste blood "ya what?" "did you just feed me your blood" "ya why" "because you idiot now im your vampire drudge now I dont want to be your drudge" "oh vikas hasn't told me about vampire drudges yet and I thought you would be my daughter if I did that thats what I was told" "hahahah thats if a human drudge does it a vampire drudge is made by you drinking my blood and your the pravus and me drinking your blood and I'm a full vampire so now I'm your vampire slave" I growl out my phone rings "I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy just like all my thoughts a bit naughty." I answer embarassed again vlad chukles "hello?" "yes hello it's otis is vlad there he left in such a hurry to see you are you ok?" "yes and yes heres vlad" "yo vlad its your uncle" "kay hey otis whats up." *why did i do that now shes my drudge* "vladimir tod I thought you didn't bite people let alone vampires?" "I'm sorry I didn't know I would, I saw blood and couldn't help it and you know how I feel when you probe my mind." "Fine but she better still be living." "Umm otis she's obviously living if you spoke to her duh." "ok ok I guess I'm overeacting a little." "overeacting is that what you call it? because I would call it being a stupid idiot" I chuckled "vlad vlad vlad silly silly boy I really dont think that you should've said that" I looked behind Vlad to see Otis I chuckled when I saw Otis poking vlads shoulder with his index finger. "Vlad I need to tell you something important..." he trailed off looking at D'ablo's limp body


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: BROKEN AND TORN.

(ANGELS POV)

I woke up to the sound of lots of movement that morning when i looked it was someone i didn't know he had shorter black hair that didnt cover his eyes "who the hell are you and get out of my room" i nearly screamed "shut up and stay on the bed or else..." "or else what?" i said boldly he chuckled "such a stupid girl let this be your answer he opend his mouth exposing his fangs I gasped slightly freaking out now but I stood up anyways and walked colser "do I look affraid?" "wrong move" he used his vampiric speed and was now looking at my neck and leaning in to bite it fangs still exposed while I could only freeze in place and shake crazily he pushed my head to the side enough so that he could sink his fangs in but once I felt them graze against my neck they instaintly came off and I think he looked at my window or somthing "get your hands off of her D'ablo" my eyes widend in terror and I fell to the ground crying and shakeing I heard someone jump out the window but refused to look in case it was vlad "umm ok what do I do when a girl is spazing out on the ground unable to speak and sobbing uncontrolubly ummm ummm oh I know" I felt him leaning down and saw his finger go to catch my tears then he turned my head and softly kissed me then pulled away 2 minutes later with a large smirk on my face but that didnt last long because he noticed the blood on my neck and drew closer and closer untill he bit in to the pale flesh "ahhh vlad no don't you cant drink my blood it it it...will...kill...me" the last word went silently through his ears as the crimson liquid flowed into his mouth he didn't notice my uncle standing there stareing wide-eyed at him he drank further and his eyes went back to their normal colour he opend them and saw what he was doing and pulled his mouth away "oh crap why the hell did I just do that no I'm supposed to drink from a blood bag not people god I hate myself for what I just did even though it was quite good no vlad stop thinking that her blood was bad oh god shes passed out ok angel I'm sorry here" he slit his finger with a fang and put it to my lips after he opend them he made sure I drank it and once he pulled his finger away I woke up and noticed he had cutt his finger my eyes widend "umm vlad" I said entirely shocked because I could taste blood "ya what?" "did you just feed me your blood" "ya why" "because you idiot now im your vampire drudge now I dont want to be your drudge" "oh vikas hasn't told me about vampire drudges yet and I thought you would be my daughter if I did that thats what I was told" "hahahah thats if a human drudge does it a vampire drudge is made by you drinking my blood and your the pravus and me drinking your blood and I'm a full vampire so now I'm your vampire slave" I growl out my phone rings "I pick all my skirts to be a little to sexy just like all my thoughts a bit naughty." I answer embarassed again vlad chukles "hello?" "yes hello it's otis is vlad there he left in such a hurry to see you are you ok?" "yes and yes heres vlad" "yo vlad its your uncle" "kay hey otis whats up." *why did i do that now shes my drudge* "vladimir tod I thought you didn't bite people let alone vampires?" "I'm sorry I didn't know I would, I saw blood and couldn't help it and you know how I feel when you probe my mind." "Fine but she better still be living." "Umm otis she's obviously living if you spoke to her duh." "ok ok I guess I'm overeacting a little." "overeacting is that what you call it? because I would call it being a stupid idiot" I chuckled "vlad vlad vlad silly silly boy I really dont think that you should've said that" I looked behind Vlad to see Otis I chuckled when I saw Otis poking vlads shoulder with his index finger. "Vlad I need to tell you something important..." he trailed off looking at D'ablo's limp body


End file.
